


Ожидание

by Greykite



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке с сообщества немецкоязычнх мюзиклов: "Элизабет/Смерть. "Пора! Мера страданий твоих начинает переполняться...", А+ "<br/>Преимущественно по мотивам эссенской постановки 2001 года.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ожидание

Она просыпается утром, открывает глаза. Поднимается, чтобы приступить к ежедневным делам. Ее женщины ухаживают за ней, как заведено – всё происходит так, как и должно быть. В ее волосах уже достаточно седины, беспощадная старость берет своё, однако она стремится – соответствовать, выглядеть несломленной до конца. _Быть._ Оставаться собой, несмотря ни на что.   
Оставаться независимой, гордой – императрицей, о которой говорят все, и которую не может понять никто. Улыбкой, снисходительно брошенной вскользь. Жестом, который будут разгадывать дни и годы. Она прекрасна и в горе, ей идет траурный наряд, она вправе отвергать сострадание и веру – жесткая складка рта, бескомпромиссный взгляд. Как давно ее никто не видел другой – последний раз она показала себя растерянной, видя, как слишком чужой и слишком болезненно-схожий молодой человек обнимает ее колени. Она была выбита из равновесия разговором с покинувшим мир живых отцом – напомнившим ей, какой она мечтала быть в детские годы. Наверняка, это не в счет. Тем более, что там и тогда ее не видел никто посторонний, просто не мог видеть.  
Разве что... _он_.  
 _Он_ мог наблюдать. Для него нет преград в виде времени и пространства, чему же тут удивляться.   
Она смотрит на свои руки. Еще изящные. Уже отмеченные печатью возраста.   
Как _он_ тогда прикоснулся к ее руке – только для того, чтобы отбросить с пренебрежением. Кажется, что на месте его холодных пальцев осталась отметина, но это ей только кажется – ее кожа чиста, ничего невозможно заметить. Впрочем, видеть невидимое – то, чем она всегда отличалась. Мечты, сны, тени – и _он_ , повелитель их.   
Она просыпается утром, чтобы проклясть очередной день, который она ходит по этой земле. В темном, глухом платье, с темным зонтом, она едет – не всегда зная, куда. Она одна, она ни от кого не зависит, как и желала. И тщетность достигнутой цели давит императрице на плечи – она сказала бы "могильной плитой", только вот подобные сравнения вовсе не для нее. Не для нее – никогда не страшившейся Смерти, потому что как можно бояться того, кого знаешь, кто приходит из теней по легчайшему шевелению твоей мысли. Уход близких причинял ей боль, как и другие события, но они – уходили _от нее_ , в другой мир, где ничто не будет таким, как в этой реальности. Даже если она знала, что дух существует вечно – только невежды думают, будто там всё точно как прежде.   
Но за себя ей было бояться глупо. Даже смешно.   
Она вглядывается в тени до боли в глазах, до светлых пятен под веками, от движения которых к горлу подступает дурнота.   
Она видела Смерть в облике светловолосого Вестника – и ждет, когда же прозвучит над ухом его вкрадчивый голос:  
"Пора! Мера страданий твоих начинает переполняться..."  
Она тогда с радостью даст ему руку, без сожаления наблюдая, как опадают одежды плоти – уже не желая ничего, кроме как лишь конца.   
Она достигла своего.   
Она свободна, как никогда.  
Она поднимает руку, стянув перчатку, и чувствует пальцами ветер. Мчаться с ним наперегонки, когда-то будущей императрице хотелось этого.  
Сейчас ей хочется только покоя.  
Она испытала достаточно.  
Ты был прав, хочется крикнуть ей. Ты был прав, когда приходил ко мне в день моего триумфа, ты никогда не ошибаешься, проклятый Тод. Но она еще может чувствовать, и это чувство – гордость, несмотря ни на что, и злость, вперемешку с желанием. Гордость не позволяет ей просить снова, но она исступленно ждет. Разве не перенесла она боль и страдания? Разве не прошла всё, что только можно пройти? Разве не осталась одна, одна, совсем одна – отвергнув всё и всех, сделав беспощаднейший выбор, от которого треснуло что-то внутри? Разве...   
Нет. _Ничего, ничего, совсем ничего_.  
Видимо, вопреки очевидности, чаша еще полна не до конца – жидкость, кровь и слезы, плещется, чуть не достигая края. Не хватает чего-то.  
Последней капли.  
Или – последнего удара? Откуда она – эта неожиданная, отдающаяся где-то под сердцем, мысль про удар, приносящий недостающую боль?  
Она качает головой.   
Тени становятся длиннее, день подходит к концу.   
Что еще нужно миру от австрийской императрицы? Она пыталась вырваться из паутины, решать за себя сама – и вот, она в пустоте, и не нужна больше даже ему. Не такая, значит – какая? Она порой вспоминает этот вопрос, но ответ ускользает от нее, не складываясь даже в несколько связных слов. Она свободна от чужих воль и желаний, и ночь обнимает ее, не принося успокоения. Не хватит веры, не хватит земной любви, чтобы успокоить ее – и чтобы вернуть к той жизни, тоже не хваетит.  
Она знает, чего она хочет. Она злится, но злость крошится, просыпаясь песком из сжатых в кулак ладоней. Пальцы бесполезно комкают ночную сорочку. Белую, белую, как та самая, много лет назад.   
Утром она поднимается снова, ее женщины помогают ей одеться – ей самой становится всё трудней это делать.   
Она поедет куда-то – еще не знает, куда. И будет всматриваться, вслушиваться, ждать – чего-то единственного, но верного, знака о том, что она не оставлена, как обрывок истлевающей ткани. Ее выматывает ожидание, которого она – слишком гордая, всего и всегда _слишком_ , – не показывает никому.  
Тщетно.

Только когда она перестанет ждать, она услышит свой зов.  
Только когда она действительно станет свободна от мира, придет её время.  
Потому что мир умирает.   
И мир умрет вместе с ней.


End file.
